Family Secrets
by AuroraFerreri
Summary: Terrible circumstances bring new life into Megatrons world. But how does Dark Aurora take it when she learns of her heritage and creation? Only two mechs can help her threw the tough times and horrible secrets. But do they have a secret of their own?


_Authors note: This was written by me and JetStorm the Sparkling. _

"No!" Galvatron slammed his fist down on the table, his red optics glaring at his non-Carrier Creator, Megatron.

"I don't want to be your heir, slaggit!" he said, frustrated.

He, Megatron, and Starscream were in the area where their quarters met, making a sort of 'family gathering area'. Galvatron's wings were pointed upward in annoyance, and Ratbat, the small purple bat Cassette, hung on gamely.

"I have never wanted to lead the Decepticons." Galvatron went on. "I could be Second, like Star, but I do not want to be Leader! It's too much to deal with."

"What! What do you mean you do not want to lead the Decepticons! You are my son for crying out loud, it is your duty!" Megatron roared jumping to his pedes.  
>"Starscream what do you have to say about this." He demanded of his mate arms crossed.<p>

Starscream gives his mate a look that clearly states, _'You're on your own with this one.'_

"I mean exactly that!" Galvatron yells, "I don't want to lead! It's not in me to lead! Or fight the Autobots!"

Starscream looks at his son, '_Don't tell him about Solar Flare!'_ he thinks, _'And this__ is the worst time for that!__'_

Just as Megatron was about to start yelling at Galvatron about the importance of him taking his rightful place as next in line, the rooms telecom came on forcing everyone to be quiet.

"All hail Megatron, I bring you news my lord." Shockwave was on the screen and did not look pleased at all himself.

"This better be important I am in the middle of something!" Megatron growled looking at him with his arms crossed, clearly fuming.

"Fine I will make it brief your lordliness. There is a new medic on Cybertron-" he started to say but was interrupted by Megatron.

"What do I care about a medic we already have Hook." He grouched.

"He is rumored to be second to only Ratchet." Shockwave smirked knowing full well he had made the tyrant pause in thought. Megatron put a clawed servo to his chin thinking and started to pace. He made his way over to Galvatron and without warning disabled his sons' wings.

"Your ground till further notice Galvatron." He told his son with a snarl, whose mouth was gaping open in shock. Before Galvatron could say or do anything Megatron turned to Starscream his face-plates all business.

"Starscream ready yourself, you are going to Cybertron to investigate this new Medic with Shockwave. Bring him or her back here to join the army and if they refuse...destroy him...if the Autobots get a hold of him we may as well give up the war." Megatron growled crossing his arms over his barreled chest.

"I will take my Trine with me as well to better cover the planet. If the medic puts up a fight Skywarp can take him by surprise." Starscream mused eying his mate carefully.

"Good leave immediately and escort Galvatron to his quarters I wish to be alone." Megatron ordered as their leader. He had turned his back on them and started to discuss things in more detail with Shockwave, as Starscream and Galvatron made their way out of the living Quarters. Out in the hall, Galvatron smashes his fist against the wall, fuming in anger at his Sire. Starscream looks at his son, optic ridges up at his sparkling like fit.

"Flare will try something stupid..." Galvatron whispers. Looking up at his Carrier-Creator, he asks, "If you see him before you get to the Space Bridge, can you tell him not to worry? Please?" He usually doesn't ask for anything, especially when it comes to Flare but...This is important, they were meant to meet tonight on Flares over night patrol.

"Yes I will.._If_I see him. Now Galvatron...Promise me you yourself will not do anything stupid." Starscream asked well checking over Galvatrons fist to make sure it's not broken.

"What can I do?" he asks softly, stretching out his fingers, wincing as one of the wires is pinched. "I can't fly to meet Flare...and Skywarp will be with you. Acid Storm is up on Cybertron already. All I can really do is keep Ratbat and his siblings busy so Soundwave can keep up with the paperwork." he shrugs.

Ratbat squeaks from his perch on the indigo seeker's wing, "We'll keep him busy!" the little purple bat promises. "Ravage needs her claws filed, in any case."

"That _will_keep me busy." Galvatron laughs, "Holding onto her while I get her claws? She hates anyone touching her paws!"

Starscream chuckled at them think about a touchy subject, "Galvatron...can you promise me one other thing?" Starscream whispered not meeting his sons gaze.

"What?" he asks, dropping his voice down low as well, wondering what it is Starscream wants him to do...or not do, as the case may be.

"Absolutely do not let Megatron know that I told you this...Bumblebee is in the dungeons and Megatron is not letting him leave for quite awhile." Starscream said his optics pleading. "Do not try to free him...I just have a feeling ok?"

"What?" Galvatron's optics brighten in surprise. "How long has Bumblebee be here?" He pauses then, "That...does explain why Flare and Optimus both seem so worried...I know I'd do anything to get you back if you got captured..."

"I do not know how long and I do understand what you mean...but please do not seek him out..." Starscream pleaded placing both servos on his shoulders.

"You shouldn't have told me this..." he sighs."Now I'll be wanting to help him, you realize." Galvatron is a bit of an odd Decepticon, since he dislikes harming others much. "Please come back soon?" he says finally, looking up to meet Starscream's ruby-colored optics. Starscream winked a single optic and as he did so Megatron poked his threw the doorway.

"Starscream, Shockwave will be waiting for you at the bridge on Cybertron and will fill you in." and he disappeared back inside.

Starscream nods, "I will be back as soon as we get this matter of the medic settled." he says moving behind his son and fixing the wiring so he can fly, "Do not fly unless you have to, I don't want to listen to Megatron later if he catches you." He said with a smile and turns down the hall again heading to gather up Thundercracker and Skywarp. Galvatron's wings droop as he watches Starscream walk away, he was grateful though that Star fixed his wings.

-Brigg-

Bee sighs, bored senseless in the brig of the Nemesis. There aren't even any spiders to pester and watch! And since no one else is down here...Well, Bumblebee is bored! Unknown to Bumblebee he was being watched by Megaton, whom was still seething about his own son in a sense betraying him.

Megatron wanted to punch something make someone suffer just to have a way to vent his anger, but then he noticed the sultry Ferrari right in front of him on the monitors. He never really had an opportunity to look at the scout before now as most of the time they were just battling one another. He took in the soft curves and lines of the sleek mech on the screen and his rather cute aft and succulent denta. Megatron suddenly found himself standing with a heat building in his frame of a desire and a need to have Bumblebee for himself. He did a quick check of the base and found most of his soldiers out on duty or outside. Galvatron was with Soundwave in the rec-room along with all the cassettes, the image of his son brought anger back to the forefront of his helm and he hissed with rage. Movement on another screen caught his optics again and he turned his dangerous attention back to a...vulnerable, yes vulnerable Bumblebee. Megatron smiled evilly and began making his way to the dungeons.

Bee sighs again, tying to find something else to keep himself occupied. He's already come up with the...lots of ways humans can make change for one dollar. It's amazing, how many combinations of coins can have the same value as a green paper rectangle.

"Arrrrrhhhh, this sucks!" he groans, "Now I understand why Sunny and sides hate it when Prowl shoves them in the Brig...it's so boring!"

He's only speaking aloud to hold off the insanity that comes from solitude and silence for too long a time.  
>The locks on his cell door click open one by one, the door opens to reveal bright red optics and the mass of what he guessed was a mech towering over him. Bee squeaks when he realizes who it is that is standing over him...the Slag-Maker himself, Megatron! His blue optics seem to grow bigger as he stares up at Megatron, too startled to even move!<br>Megatron chuckled darkly his claws slinking together menacingly, "What do we have here such a nosy mech you are and why my men can never seem to teach you how to mind your own business I cannot understand. So it appears that I will be personally educating you."

Megatron sneered stepping farther into the already tiny cell. Bumblebee scrambles upright, gears whirring uselessly as he tries to activate cannons that have been taken offline.

"Beat me all you like...it'll only be worse for you in the end." he snaps, managing to hide his fear. Again, he tries to contact Optimus through their Bond. He just hopes his Mate will hear his cry for help.

-Ark-  
>Optimus sat upright in his berth cool condensation coating his frame. "Bee where are you! I've been trying to find you for weeks!" Optimus suddenly catching on to the panic in Bee's voice, " Bee what's wrong?"<p>

"S-stay away from me!" Bee yells as Megatron steps closer, his vents hitching. He has backed himself right into the wall, with no means of escape. _Optimus! Help me!_ He cries out through their Bond, knowing Optimus will be able to feel the cold fear that Bee himself is feeling. Possibly hear him...Bee can only hope. But he knows this will not end well at all!  
>Optimus is rooted to the spot unable to do anything, "Bee no!"<p>

-Nemesis-  
>Megatron lunged forward grabbing the bright yellow scout by the neck and dragged him closer pulling him up to his face plates, a nasty evil sneer upon his denta and a wild hungry look in his optics.<p>

"I am going to enjoy this, you however probably will not as well as your mate." He chuckled darkly before deeply kissing the petrified scout.

Bumblebee chokes as Megatron's hand closes on his throat. Terrified, he squirms, in a futile effort to escape. Tears roll down his cheeks when Megatron's mouth dominates his own. A muffled wail escapes him, knowing that Optimus can feel what's happening to him, but neither of them can change it!

Galvatron has given up trying to sleep, and is aimlessly wandering through the Nemesis. He finds himself down in the brig area without being aware of it! He shutters his optics in surprise, knowing there must be some important reason his pedes brought him here, instead of his own quarters, or where Hook has been working on a new drone.

Megatrons free hand begins to roam over Bumblebee's smooth frame as he continues to kiss him. With his own mate he's sealed off his bond essentially protecting him from harm. At the sound of bees whimpering he nips at his denta,

"If you do anything I dislike you will be punished accordingly...but if you do as commanded you may be rewarded. Do you understand slave?" Megatron spoke in a husky voice next to bees audio. Before he allowed bee to speak he firmly squeezed his aft and then brought bees face up awaiting his answer.  
>Bee yelps at the unwelcome touch, trying to push Megatron off him.<p>

"I'm not a slave, you sick fragger!" he yells.

Galvatron freezes, hearing Bee's shout. "Oh, slag..." he whispers. He inches closer, wanting to try and help the little yellow scout. He is, after all, Solar Flare's Carrier! And Flare is Galatron's own Bond Mate!

Megatron growled threateningly and lifted bee off the ground, "I warned you!"

He said before forcibly turning Bumblebee around and slamming him against the cool wall. Megatron gripped the bots arm and wrenched it backwards, forcing it upwards very nearly tearing the cables in it. Before Bee could react to the pain of that arm Megatron wrenched the other one backwards and up as well.  
>Bee can't bite back the scream of pain that comes with the action, and he feels a few of the lesser cables begin to fray, sending jolts of red-hot pain through his relays. He can feel Optimus' worry through their Bond, and he starts crying, knowing that they are both helpless to stop what's happening!<p>

-Ark-  
>Optimus crashed through his personal quarters door falling clean on the ground trying his hardest to bite back the back lash pain he is feeling through the bond. He curled into the fetal position and tears began to flow. A door not far from his opened and Ironhide poked his head out, he quickly realized who was on the floor and rushed to his aid.<br>"Optimus what is it?"  
>"Bumblebee..." he says softly. He winces as the pain flares up in his shoulders, knowing it must be a hundred times worse for Bee.<p>

-Nemesis-  
>Galvatron claps a servo over his mouth to keep from yelling out as he witnesses what's happening. He's never seen Megatron be this cruel before...to anyone! He should speak up, he really should but...he's not even supposed to be out of his quarters tonight!<p>

-Ark-  
>With out missing a beat Ironhide gripped Optimus's shoulders and helped him to his pedes but upon doing this Optimus cried out in pain as he stood up, "My Lord what is it?"<br>"My shoulder plating...Bumblebees plating." Optimus gasped out.  
>Ironhide nodded in understanding and gently pulled his commander along the corridors towards med bay.<p>

-Nemesis-  
>Megatron held firmly both of Bumblebees servos in one of his own and reached into his subspace with his free one, retrieving a length of cord. He promptly wrapped it around Bee's servos and then once around his door wings, he had successfully secured them in the same horrible position but it had an added bonus it pulled down on bumblebees door wings in the wrong direction.<p>

"Beautifully done if I don't say so myself...don't you agree _slave_?"

Bee cries out as he wings are yanked the wrong way in this cruel manner. Hinges are stressed and inner cabling begins to short out. "I...am not...a slave!" he manages to gasp out, his fans kicking in to keep him from overheating in panic. "And...Especially...not yours!"

Galvatron winces, knowing how much it hurts to have one's wings be forced in such an awkward angle. For some reason, he just can't look away from the terrible scene unfolding before him. He also can't bring himself to speak up and stop this before it goes any further.

-ARK-  
>Solar Flare can also feel Bumblebee's distress. This is making him restless, and so he's pacing. He shivers as the distress is overshadowed by cold fear. A low whine escapes him as he leaves his quarters, heading for Med Bay, stumbling a few times as he goes. Though he doesn't know for sure what is going on he knows it's something terrible.<br>Ratchet has met Optimus and Ironhide at the doors scanner in hand and ready.  
>"What is going on Optimus?"<br>"It's Bumblebee." Flare answers, arriving right as Ratchet asks. "He's being hurt!" He's clearly worried, and as a result, a little over-active.

-Nemesis-

Megatron laughs darkly before reaching high into the shadowy ceiling and pulling down a chain, he clipped it to the cord and it promptly dragged bee to the middle of the cell.  
>"You will learn...they all do." he chuckled darkly as he stood in front of the scout admiring his framework trying to decide what to do first and how best to enjoy his new toy.<p>

Galvatron backs away, hiding behind a corner, biting down on a knuckle to keep from making any sound yet. He has to do something! Starscream's already in the Space Bridge, which knocks comm lines off-kilter for a few hours. _What can I do, though?_He desperately wonders.

Bee remains silent, gritting his denta to get through the pain, knowing that there's no way Optimus isn't feeling this treatment through backlash pain. Megatron stepped closer and traced bees chin with a claw, scratching the surface sending a chilly down his spin. He smiled wickedly and tugged on the loose end of the chain which pulled up on the cord that still bound Bumblebee. Bee jerks away from the touch, shuddering at the deceptively-gentle touch. As the chain yanks the cable around his wrist and wings, a low, pained whine slips out. Tears gather in his optics, and he tips his head back to keep them from falling. This action, of course, leaves the delicate cabling of his neck exposed where the wires that carry the life-giving energon to his processor, and the main connections to his sensor-nets.

-ARK-

Solar Flare quickly joined Ironhide in helping Optimus his Sir into the medbay as Ratchet rushed to his cabinets to get fluids.

"Any indication on where he is Boss bot?" Ironhide asked tensely ready to roll out at a moment's indication.

"Megatron has him." Solar Flare answers, seeing that Optimus can't talk at this point, he doesn't say _how_ he knows where his Carrier is...he just _knows!_

"Last I checked a carrier sparkling bond was not stronger than a mate's bond" Ironhide growled looking at Flare suspiciously. Optimus placed a servo on his friends shoulder plating, "Leave...leave him be Hide."

_'Okay, so Galvatron may have mentioned that Bumblebee was captured.' _ Flare admits through a private comm to Optimus.

Flare's Sire is the only one who knows that Flare is close to Megatron's son...he just doesn't know about the Bond the two have yet! Ironhide and Flare move him on to a berth as Optimus gives his son a dangerous glare, about to speak but Ratchet jabbed him with a long needle.

"Ow! What the pit Ratchet?" Optimus growled, but before he could hear Ratchets answer he was slumped over in forced recharge. Ironhide took most of the unconscious Primes weight and laid him down; Ratchet quickly moved over and strapped him down.  
>"There he shouldn't be in much pain now...unless they kill Bumblebee." Ratchet spoke shacking his helm and attaching several monitors to Optimus.<p>

-Nemesis-

"Ah!" Bee yelps, starting to feel heat build in his chest, his fans whirring higher to cool him down. He can't help but feel some pleasure from the light touches and nips. At least he isn't being whipped!

Again the heat builds within Megatron at the sight of Bumblebees delicate neck cabling. He silently moved closer to the yellow scout bending down gently locked his denta on a particularly sensitive area and began to nibble. His hands held Bee's hips firmly, as he moved his denta up and down the cabling. He transformed his claws into standard servos and began to work them into the soft wires around Bees hips both tickling and relaxing the tense wires. Megatron smirked inwardly as he worked his denta around to the other side of Bumblebees neck never taking his denta off the sensitive cables. He worked his servos up his body into the plating and cup-links messaging them and tenderizing them as well. He sent a signal to the chain network and it slackened considerably taking much needed pressure of Bees door struts.

"Nnn..." Bee whimpers softly as the hinges of his door-wings aren't as stressed now. Now he squirms, trying not to let Megatron know just how aroused these soft touches are making him!

-ARK-  
>Flare flinches at the glare, but he's not ready to admit that he loves Galvatron! They met a long time ago, in fact...it was Starscream that returned Solar Flare after that first night he'd run away and met up with Galvatron. He's certain Optimus wouldn't approve of that relationship at all! Ironhide stood guard at the Med bay doors as Ratchet wheeled Optimus into a private room.<p>

He turned his attention back to Solar flare, "How are ya fair'n kid?"

"I don't know, 'Hide..." Flare says softly. He can also feel Galvatron's hesitation and even disgust. And he's sure what his Mate and his Carrier are feeling are connected.

"I wish I knew exactly _where_Bumblebee was...so we could rescue him...I hate feeling so helpless when I know he's in trouble!"

"Ey so would I kids, so would I." Ironhide growled leaving med bay, "Let me know when he comes out of it."

_'Galvatron whats going on?'_Flare asks worriedly fearing the answer.

-Nemesis-

Megatron works his way up the left cable and on to his jaw getting ever closer to Bees denta. His heat and need were building higher as his desire for Bumblebee grow more and more with every plate Megatron touched. Bees frame under his fingers started to hum as his fans kicked higher for cooling him down. Megatron tickled his servos down Bees sides and around to his aft gently working at the cabling there which was very taught. Now Megatron was right at Bees denta and he brushed his against Bees testing his reaction hoping for a positive one as it made things so much easier.

"Stop!" Bee shrieks, jerking away from Megatron, halted by the cable.

_I should do something!_ Galvatron tells himself, powering his optics down when he hears Bumblebee yell. _But what? What can I do? _He's already promised Starscream he wouldn't try to free Bumblebee but...this? This cannot continue!

Megatron growls annoyed now, "Fine if gentle is not good enough for you...perhaps we will just skip a head." He smiles darkly his optics glinting.

Bee shrinks away from Megatron, hating that his arms are bound, he has a feeling he knows where this is going. "Please...No..." he whispers, fear showing in his optics.

Galvatron jumps, surprised at hearing from Flare at a time like this, though it is a welcome distraction. '_Nothing good, I can tell you that, Flare..._' he says through their Bond, '_I've been Grounded...and Megatron is...I don't know what, but he's hurting Bumblebee!_'

-ARK-  
>Flare gasps at the answer he gets, not caring it'll attract attention. His fears have been confirmed...Bee is in danger! And Galvatron can see what's happening!<p>

_'Galvatron can you help him?'_Solar Flare asks as he began to run full tilt to the main doors. He wanted to do something but he couldn't swim, Galvatron was Bumblebees only hope. As Solar Flare raced through the Ark and out the doors he transforms as soon as his pedes hit the earth. Flare streaks across the desert floor, dimly aware of police sirens wailing behind him. That can only mean Prowl has been sent out to bring him back, but he doesn't care. His only concern is Bumblebee now...why won't Galvatron do anything? If he's right there?

-Nemesis-

"You brought this on yourself!" Megatron advanced on him now ceasing him by his strong chest plating and yanking them brutally off making Bumblebee scream out in pain, tears flowing freely down his face and front. His brilliant blue spark pulsed and whirled in obvious pain and distress.

"There that's better easy access. We will enjoy this but your mate..."He trailed off chuckling darkly knowing full well Optimus would be writhing in pain. He smiled as he unlocked his own plating, his spark was of the same brilliance but floated and swirled calmly awaiting what was to come.

Bee's optics widen when he sees the brilliant red of Megatron's spark, too close to his own pale blue one.

"NOO!" he screams, panic rising up, making his spark pulse faster, "No, please, don't!" he struggles to twist away, knowing the gears to close his Spark-chamber are too damaged to provide protection right away.

Galvatron presses a fist to his mouth when he hears Bee screaming, pleading. _'I can't do anything...I'm sorry, Flare...'_he says, feeling utterly helpless.

"Which part do you fear worse...The pain that will shortly bring your beloved mate to the brink of insanity or the fact some part of you _will_ enjoy this?" He asks moving closer now only a few inches away from Bee.

"P-please...don't..." Bee whimpers, tears streaming down his cheeks, energon trickling down his front from the torn plating. He's still twisting, but able to hear the crackling from the Decepticon tyrant's Spark, knowing that thin tendrils of energy are reaching for his own, eager to join them together.

"Stop fidgeting!" Megatron snarls as he grabs Bumblebee by the neck struts again but this time not as hard, "Answer me or else!"

"Why are you doing this?" Bee gasps out through his tears. Is it just because he's bored? Or is it because it will hurt Optimus? "What do you gain from hurting us this way?" He's avoiding the question he was asked, mostly because he doesn't want to think about Optimus being driven insane!

"Because I want to hurt Optimus and the best way to do that is to spark merge with you. It's nothing personal just a means to an end that we will enjoy." He worked his fingers into the torn wiring and pinched hard knowing full well it would hurt Bumblebee too. He couldn't help but get aroused at the same time seeing him whimpering and begging to be let go.

"Now answer me!" He said snarling as he pulled on the broken wires again.

Bumblebee screams, arching his back, which nearly merges their Sparks. He can feel Megatron's, greedily reaching out towards his own smaller one, pulsing frantically in his Spark Chamber.

"I hate you!" he yowls, trying to work his hands free of the cable binding him in this helpless manner.

"Hmmm really now…well I don't really care." He smiled dangerously.

-Shore of the Ocean-

Solar Flare finally reaches the edge of the sea, and transforms, running into the water a few paces before stopping, realizing that he won't get halfway to the Nemesis before the water will force him into a Stasis Lock. Tears run down his face as he screams through the Bond to Galvatron _'DO SOMETHING!'_

Prowl coming up behind him skids forcing himself to roll into the air, he took the opportunity to quickly transform and land up right on the shore. He took off at a run to Solar Flares side. "Flare whats wrong?" He asked uncharacteristically showing emotion.

-Nemesis-

"Nargh!" Megatron now furious with the scout pulled him against his chest forcing there sparks together. Violet light burst forth as they combined as one, pleasure zoomed threw Megatrons systems as there sparks pulsed as one.

Again the smaller scout screams, and through his Bond with Optimus, he can hear the faint echoes of Optimus' screams as well. Even though he doesn't want it, pleasure rushes through his circuits, overshadowing the pain.

Galvatron claps his servo over his mouth, a faint cry escaping him, seeing the violet light flashing. He runs then, pedes slamming against the floor, then stairs as he races away from the Brig.

-Ocean Shore-

Flare screams, falling to his knees in the water, feeling what Galvatron feels as he runs, the shock, horror, disgust...and pity. He can also feel a tiny bit of Bumblbee's pain as well. But the name he screams isn't that of his Carrier, it's Galvatron's! He doesn't care that Prowl is right there, and that the Tactician will easily guess that he and Galvy are Bonded.

Galvatron shot threw the Nemesis and out one of the open air hatches as he nearly blindly flies to Solar Flare unaware that Prowl is with him. Threw his tears he manages to see Flare and Prowl on the beach. There were drag marks in the sand coming out of the sea and some part registered that Prowl probably drug Flare out of the ocean. His systems detected no threat from the Tactician and he quickly landed a few feet away from them tears still streaming down his face plates.

-ARK-

Terrible howling screams echo threw the Ark's corridors from the med bay and every bot inside and out knew within a spark beat whom they belonged to. Ironhide quickly hoped on the loud speakers, "Everyone return to your quarters, this is not a request! Anyone caught out will answer to me!" He growled. He watched on the monitors as everyone rushed about to their respective quarters save one, Jazz. Jazz was busy listening to music lazing on a makeshift couch, oblivious to everything

-Ocean Shore-

"Galvatron! What's happening?" Flare all but wails as he fights free of Prowl's hold, running to his Mate.

"I'm so sorry..." Galvatron chokes out, latching onto Flare, holding him close, trying to comfort the both of them.

"Why? What's happening to Bumblebee?" Flare asks, blue optics teary, and searching Galvatron's face for any clues, but finding none.

_Authors Note: What will become of Bumblebee at Megatrons hands? Will he ever be free? How will Starscream react at what Megatron has done? All question that will be answered next chapter! Please read and Review we love them!_


End file.
